


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第二十九章（正文完）

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302感谢阅读





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第二十九章（正文完）

域外势力经此一役元气大伤，侥幸苟活的舰船纷纷败走。被赫菲斯蒂娜派歼敌舰远远追着又轰掉了两艘。围在其他星区外面的舰船闻风而逃，仿佛生怕跑得不够快会被追出来打。

军部顺风一倒，把议政厅和几个议员的家围了起来，他们闯进科莱恩书房里时，人已经饮弹自尽了。

伊斯坎达尔率领众人回到首都星时，其余十一个星区的统帅早已等在降落舱，赫菲斯蒂安热情拥抱了这位好友，然后温柔地拥吻了自己的妹妹，最后向韦伯眨了下眼镜，说：“请恕我不能拥抱你，尊敬的殿下，不然王会跟我决斗。”他脸上笑着，眼中却带着水雾。

其余将领们也没有好到哪里去，有些是真的对王深情厚谊，有些是因为王不在的日子被军部给了太多气受。

伊斯坎达尔回到首都星的第一件事就是举行了盛大的葬礼，劳伦斯上将以殉国之功获封元帅，并以国礼重新安葬。其余战死的将士列出长长的名单，在专门安葬烈士的墓葬星立衣冠冢。

韦伯把装着科莱恩头颅的匣子供在劳伦斯上将的墓前，一语不发地被泪水冲刷着面颊。

军部的老将军们迫于压力纷纷退休了，伊斯坎达尔的朋友们把星区统帅的职责交给了信得过的部下便留在中央继续辅佐他们的王。伊斯坎达尔说话算话，给马勒乔升了少将。他一定是马其顿历史上最爱哭的少将。第十三星区的区级统帅由汇轮特星的特拉姆斯担任，他似乎找到了办学校的乐趣，打报告向中央要一大笔钱要在汇轮特星和尼瓦星开各种学校。

伊斯坎达尔几乎不回王宫，他白天在军部处理公务，晚上睡在韦伯在学校的寓所，军校的老师都是有军衔的所以寓所也是按照军衔分配，韦伯分到的也算个小别墅，伊斯坎达尔觉得作为一个两口之家很够用了，当然格蕾回来的时候是三口。

这天伊斯坎达尔照常从军部回到军校，走到门口时与两个一边偷偷看他一边窃窃私语小姑娘对视了一下，后者尖叫着捂住脸逃走了。他疑惑地抓抓头，拿钥匙开了门。  
房间里照明关着。

“没回来吗？”他嘟哝了一声，推开卧室门，里面的照明开成夜灯模式，意外的，韦伯穿着整齐地坐在床上，正在整理手套。

“准备出去吗？”伊斯坎达尔帮他整理领带，却被韦伯打开手。

面无表情的向导穿着全套西装，站起身用戴着黑丝绒手套的按住王的肩膀。

伊斯坎达尔顺着他的力气坐下，感觉到一丝不同寻常的气氛。

“事先说好，”他的伴侣仰起高傲的脸以掩饰失控的心跳，“我可不是什么专业的舞蹈演员，跳好跳坏也就这一次了，不许挑剔。”

伊斯坎达尔这才想起那个约定。怎么可能跳不好，就算韦伯站在这里一动不动，只要想起对方要跳脱衣舞给自己看，他都要硬了。

韦伯站在他的两腿之间，打开音乐，摇弋的旋律和散漫的节奏让原本就昏暗的灯光染上暧昧的色泽。韦伯的腰身随着音乐左右晃动，他的肢体有些僵硬，透出一种与年龄不符的青涩。

西装外套的领子随着动作轻轻下滑，像披肩一样挂在瘦消的臂弯。他用左手捉住右边的袖口，右肩向上怂起从袖中抽出右手，接着左手一甩，西装外套便罩在了伊斯坎达尔的脸上。

他只是被那冒火的双眼看得脸热，但这动作做完之后他才觉得有多挑逗。伊斯坎达尔把衣服从脸上扯了下来，焦渴地吞了口口水，呼吸逐渐沉重。眼色深沉而危险。

韦伯避开他的目光，被黑丝绒包裹的纤长手指放在马甲扣上轻轻打圈，手法和在机甲控制台上玩弄自己乳头的手法一模一样，好半天解开了第一颗，又向下摸第二颗。

他自己也被撩得浑身燥热，两条粗壮的大腿在他身侧，稍微一动做两个人的腿就会隔着裤子蹭在一起，原本左右摇晃的腰肢开始忍不住前后挪动，似乎是在借助裤子的布料摩擦裆部。

手指扯住解开扣子的两襟，纤薄的肩膀轻轻一抖，马甲就滑落在地上。接着他抚上自己的嘴唇，指尖划过下颌、咽喉，喉结，停留在领口。他略有些粗暴地将领带扯松，将领带梢叼进嘴里，一颗一颗，解开衬衣的纽扣。

锁骨，胸膛，上腹，小腹。他每解开一颗纽扣，手指都会在裸露出的皮肤上轻轻滑动。

似乎是因为情欲的高涨，他的动作渐渐褪去一开始的僵硬，逐渐顺畅起来，扭动身体的幅度越来越大。他没有继续脱掉衬衫，而是将手挪到裤腰上抽出皮带，用它在已经把王的裤子顶的高高的帐篷上拍打了两下，有上下磨蹭了一会，再将它像项圈一样套在了王的脖子上。

韦伯的裤子松松垮垮地挂在嶙峋的胯骨上，好像他稍微一动就要滑落下来，但是它就是不肯掉下去。伊斯坎达尔受到蛊惑般地伸出手想把它拉下来，脱衣舞男却狡猾地向后逃开，退到一米之外，转过身去，解开裤腰扣，裤子质地光滑的西装裤又向下滑了一截，露出一小截若隐若现的股沟和一小圈黑色蕾丝的边缘。伊斯坎达尔呼吸微滞，他盯着韦伯身上唯一算得上有点肉的地方，回忆着它的触感，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的犬齿。

小舞男扭着屁股将衬衫从肩膀上扒下来。黑色蚕丝面料的柔光衬得他骨骼分明的后背莹白如玉。肩胛骨随着他的动作变换姿态，像要长出一对翅膀。乌黑的发丝在其上蜿蜒流淌，搔得人心痒。

然后，衬衫和裤子一起落在地上。

这种两根带字从蕾丝质地的裤腰左右连出来汇合在双腿之间的内裤应该叫什么呢？伊斯坎达尔不是很懂，但他知道如果这么直接插进去一定很爽。

韦伯的身体起伏了一下，似乎是做着什么心理建设的深呼吸。然后他将双手按在屁股上一边揉捏一边用胯骨上下前后画着圈，还不时拍上两下，留下浅红色的痕迹。

音乐逐渐到达高潮，他转过身，高昂的阴茎把前面单薄细小且已被分泌出的体液打湿的布料撑得要裂开，他伸出手指轻轻拨弄了一下，圆润的龟头就从裤腰里蹦了出来。他一手揉着自己的胯下，一手牵起扔挂在脖子上的领带摩擦乳头，缓缓走上前，跨在双目赤红的王的腿上，用蕾丝包裹着的阴囊蹭他的大腿根，手指戳着对方胯间的凸起，说：“客人，这么满意，不给点小费吗？”

伊斯坎达尔在身上摸了摸，在上衣兜里翻出一张纸学着古地球电影里的样子，把它当纸币塞进韦伯蕾丝内裤的裤腰里。

“客人这么大方，是想要特别服务吗？”韦伯压低声音，比其他作为维尔维特少将时，还要低哑，带着诱惑的颤音。

伊斯坎达尔伸出手，抚摸他的面颊和腰侧。他眯起眼睛，在王的手中蹭了蹭，从他的腿上滑下来，跪在腿间，伸手解开皮带，低下头，用牙齿叼住纽扣，直接咬断了缝线，又含着拉链扣拉开拉链。

伊斯坎达尔看着他的发顶和腰臀，下体更加鼓胀。马其顿的王权并不比普通的元首更加高高在上，他们从来没有跪拜王族的礼节，伊斯坎达尔从来不觉得下跪可以表达虔诚和尊敬。当他的爱人切实地跪在他面前他就明白为什么古地球王族喜欢让人跪拜他们——这种匍匐在下的姿态能够给受礼者何等强大的征服感。

韦伯用脸颊隔着内裤磨蹭着伊斯坎达尔的阴茎，抬眼看他，眼波中充满爱意、崇敬和欲望。他扯下碍事的布料，将粗大的柱体舔得濡湿，一边用种草莓的力道上下吮吸，一边用戴着丝绒手套的双手揉捻。手套很快被口水和体液打湿，形成一种又滑腻又粗糙的质感偶有散落的长发夹杂其中，和伊斯坎达尔虬结的筋络形成奇异的摩擦感。

韦伯玩够了王的阳具，又脱身而走，说：“我还有最后的表演，请客人欣赏。”

他说着背对伊斯坎达尔跪趴在地摊上，把臀部高高翘起，露出被两根细细的带子磨得淌水的嫩穴。他用纤细的手指插弄粉红色的穴口，黑色的手套和雪白的屁股形成鲜明的对比，湿漉漉的手套闪着一种淫靡的水光。韦伯努力地扩张着自己，右手扒住臀部，左手努力伸长，手指一根一根加进去。但不知是他有日子没好好被插入过，还是因为肌肉太过紧张，亦或者是像王说的那样，太饥渴太会吸，在他想把手指抽出来缓一缓时，他的手离开了，手套却被夹在了屁股里。

身后传来啪啪的掌声，王因情欲而沙哑的嗓音传来：“真是精彩的表演。”他走上前去，伸手抓住手套的外延，又把它往菊穴深处送了送，还左右转了转，丝绒的纤维搔着韦伯的内壁让他情不自禁扭动身体。王啪啪把他的屁股拍得更红，拿出终端照着拍了一张特写，然后抽出手套。因为动作很快，强烈的刺激让韦伯忍不住发出呻吟。

“现在，我可以继续享用我的特别服务了吗？”王说着，分开内裤的两根带字，直接从后面干了进入，韦伯从来没被从这个角度插入过，陌生的体位带来一种新鲜的快感，伊斯坎达尔跪在他后面，抱起他的腰，双手伸到他前面揉捏他的乳头。胸前的皮带啪啪甩着韦伯的后背，发出鞭打一样的声音。韦伯反手摸向他的屁股，紧紧抓着按揉，紧实坚硬的手感令他爱不释手。

勒在穴口的带子随着插入的动作向中间挤压，磨着伊斯坎达尔的阴茎根部，带来特殊的触感。他亲吻着韦伯的后颈、肩膀和脊背，在光洁的皮肤上，留下点点红痕，像雪地里的飘落的花瓣。

也许是因为被撩狠了，伊斯坎达尔下身的动作粗重又凶悍，下腹在韦伯的屁股上拍打出响亮的撞击声，混杂着淫荡的水声，菊穴里的体液被操弄到四处飞溅，粘满了整个臀部，让它看起来闪着艳丽的水光。

音乐里传出女人叫床一样的哼唱，伊斯坎达尔在韦伯耳边说：“叫大点声，盖过她，她叫的没有你好听。”

“嗯……哼嗯……你，关掉不就好了。”

“不好。”他说着擦着里面的腺体用力顶了一下，成功让韦伯大声叫了出来。他接着说：“跳舞我还没看够。”

他从后面托着韦伯的大腿抱着人躺在床上把人以他们相连的两个器官为轴转了一百八十度，让他面对自己跨坐。这一高难度动作把韦伯吓得不轻，慌忙伸手撑在王的身上，连后穴都吓得收紧。

自作自受的王被夹得闷哼一声，扯了一下蕾丝内裤的裤腰说：“行了，继续跳吧。”

韦伯报复似地拎起被他像项圈一样系在王脖子上的腰带，像是主人拎着一只大型犬。他带着倨傲又充满情欲的眼神俯视他的王。在床上他可以驾驭，控制，玩弄他的王，这令他更加兴奋。他抬起仍带着手套的那只手，用牙齿咬住中指的尖端，用力把手套从手上扯了下来。甩手把手套扔在伊斯坎达尔的脸上，说：“我要跟你决斗。”

“哦？比什么？”王甚至没有把那粘哒哒的手套从脸上拿下来，只是舔着唇角沾到的液体问。

“今天你会比我先射。如果我赢了，你就得在节日庆典的礼服下面穿丁字裤。”

“好啊。”伊斯坎达尔不疑有他，只觉得是爱人玩的小情趣，他怎么可能输呢。

韦伯用尽浑身解数扭动着腰胯，后穴一缩一缩地吸得伊斯坎达尔快要疯了。

他在韦伯开始换成蹲姿上下吞吐地做蹲起时实在撑不住射了出来。

韦伯被内壁受到喷射的感觉刺激得趴在了伊斯坎达尔身上，直到王的阴茎在他体内一跳一跳地射了个干净之后，才又坐起身，狡黠一笑，用手指勾起他的蕾丝内裤边，被勒得有些发红的阴茎立刻吐出弄弄的精液。

“说话算话，不许反悔。”韦伯说。

王伸手揉了揉他的头发：“以后不要这样，勒坏了怎么办。”

韦伯笑着拱进王的怀里，说下不为例。他忽然觉得大腿根痒痒的，发现是被伊斯坎达尔别在内裤上的“小费”不知何时滑到了腿上。他拿起来，有些好奇地展开，接着脸色便无法抑制地变换起来。

“Rider！你怎么，你怎么……”

“喜欢吗？”

那是一封，叫做结果申请书东西，古地球有些国家的军人结婚需要向上级申请，这种东西在马其顿是没有法律意义的。就算有，一国之君也无需向任何人申请。所以这只是一个，求婚用的小道具。

“我与我的爱人彼此相爱，无法分离，所以我向您，我的上级，申请批准我们结婚。”王一本正经说着甜言蜜语。

韦伯丢开申请书，一把抱住伊斯坎达尔的脖子，用清亮如少年的声音回答：“批准了，我批准了Rider，你不许反悔，永远不许！”

——

在征服王归来之后的第一个节日庆典，王室全体作为国家的象征，或者说吉祥物，集体盛装出席游行大典。他们站在装饰城牛车的巨型飞行器上，在马其顿联合政权之王伊斯坎达尔和其伴侣韦伯·维尔维特的带领下向首都星星民们问候致意。

星民们眼尖地发现两人手指上带上了款式相同的戒指，但是他们永远都猜不到王衣冠楚楚的形象里面，穿着一条骚包的红色丁字裤。

马其顿的征程还没有停止，伊斯坎达尔依然会继续行进在征服宇宙的道路上，而他的身边，一直都不会缺席韦伯·维尔维特的陪伴。

扩张与称霸是正义还是邪恶，杀戮与战争是正确还是错误，世上的每个人都有自己的判断。而伊斯坎达尔王坚持自己的正义，奉行自己的正确，以光明和荣耀之姿将理想散播与他所征服每一颗星球。

韦伯·维尔维特——至少他自己认为——正是为辅佐此人而生。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。  
https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302  
感谢阅读


End file.
